Manjoume's Mystery Ghost Case Files
by Zephyr of Darkness
Summary: Halloween gift! A ghost is terrorizing Duel Academia, and Ghostbuster Detective Manjoume Thunder is on the case. His second priority: to solve the ghost case. His first priority? To get laid with Johan while at it! Featuring one of the sexiest GX pairings: Johan Andersen x Jun Manjoume! Rated M for lemon, language and overall naughtiness. COMPLETE!
1. File 1

Zephyr of Darkness: Hey there! Even though I would like to dedicate most of my writing to my main fanfic, From the Shadows, I just HAD to make something for Halloween regarding Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Last year was a Possesshipping doujinshi you'll find in my Youtube channel, and this year, featuring my favorite pairing, NorthAcademiashipping (Johan X Manjoume)... a ghost story!

...Personally, I don't think this story creeps out even the dinosaur Barney's fans... if they had the age to read this. Here's my warning: if you have read From the Shadows, you already know, it's the usual: lemon, language, and loads of naughtiness.

This story is dedicated to one of my dearest readers, ChockoHaou! Happy very belated birthday! I hope you enjoy!

Title: Manjoume's Mystery Ghost Case Files

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Type: Comedic romance, with some adventure and (apparently) some supernatural stuff. Three chapters in total.

Pairing: Johan Andersen X Jun Manjoume. (or, Jesse Anderson X Chazz Princeton, if you prefer. I here use the Japanese names).

Rating: M for yaoi lemon (boy on boy sexual intercourse), language, and overall naughtiness. If you have read my fanfic From the Shadows (and if you haven't, go do it now!) you know what to expect.

Writing goes like this:

- Talking.

- "Thinking."

Please enjoy this Halloween special!

Manjoume's Mystery Ghost Case Files

Chapter 1

- A g-g-ghost?! - Judai Yuki panicked, jumping back and landing on his butt.

- That's what I just said! - Asuka Tenjoin frowned. - A lot of people in both Obelisk dorms have seen it!

- Heh. - Jun Manjoume arrogantly smirked, folding arms and letting his eyelids drop. - Well, ghosts were the only thing we didn't have at this Academia. Everything else, we already did. Shadow Games, dangerous card spirits, a vampire, zombies, mummies...

- Really? - Johan Andersen's green crystal eyes turned to him.

Manjoume smirked anew. This was a good chance to show off in front of his latest crush. - Yes. If you want, I'll tell you all about it, and how I, the great detective Thunder, helped in them. And I will solve this ghost case as well... in the name of Detective Manjoume Thunder! - he lifted an arm with his index pointing out in a characteristical way. Everyone sweatdropped.

...Except Johan, who smiled.

- Whoa... Yes, I'm sure you're the most indicated to solve this ghost mystery, Manjoume!

Manjoume froze for a second, then lowered his arm and adopted a cringing posture, a silly smile and a cute blush on his face. - You think so too?

- Of course. You've been in all these cases before, haven't you? And you've also been a student at North Academia- you know all the ghost cases we've had in there!

- Really? Many ghost cases? - Judai asked.

- Something like this one? - Asuka asked.

- Um... I don't know if to talk about this in front of girls, Manjoume. - Johan said, nervous.

- What? I'm not a baby, Johan! If you know something that can help in this case, spit it out! - Asuka said imperiously.

- Ehee... we didn't have a case that's exactly like this one... - Johan scratched the nape of his neck, smiling, then looked at Asuka. - I'll tell... but remember, you asked.

Asuka nodded. - We know about the Reaper card one of your fellow students was carrying.

- Ah? Oh yeah, the Reaper card! - Johan said, shrugging.

- So what else there is?

- Well... you know North Academia is located in the far reaches of Scandinavia, away from all human contact. They say the ghosts around that place have an affinity for it, and they like to latch to living people, pretty much the only source of energy and warmth around the place.

Everyone nodded.

- So yeah... they become attached to people and make weird things to them.

- What kind of things? Stop beating around the bush, Johan!

Manjoume looked sourly at Asuka. - Hey, give him time!

- Well... - Johan ironically smiled. - One guy had a ghost that possessed his cock. His cock would come out of his pants on its own and begin telling improper things to the people around it...

Everyone in the place giggled, except Johan and Manjoume.

- Hmmph... heh heh heh... - Judai smiled, muffling himself.

- Hi hi hi... - Asuka giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

- No, really. Another said a ghost had sex with him every night. We thought it was a lie, until he told that his ass was swelling because of the ghost's doing. And yeah, his ass had grown... a lot.

The giggling turned into thunderous laughter.

- Bwa ha ha ha! ! ! ! - Judai laughed, rolling on the floor.

- Ha ha ha ha! ! ! - Asuka laughed out loud, still covering her mouth with a hand.

- ...Can't tell them anything, can I? - Johan asked Manjoume, to which he shook his head.

As everyone was still gloating, Johan frowned. - Is it really that funny? Would you laugh if it happened to you?

- Ah... aha... ha ha ha... sorry Johan... - Judai said, wiping a tear.

- You've heard about all these cases and some more too, right Manjoume?

- Yeah. I even had one happening to me.

Everyone became attentive.

- One night, I was deeply asleep when I heard a voice screaming 'Help! The wolves are going to eat me!' and I heard wolves growling. It was cold, and I thought someone was prank-calling me... so I just turned in my bed and went back to sleep. The next morning, I looked around the place where the voice had come from... and there was nothing. No footsteps, no anything.

Everyone blinked.

- Whoah, that was so strange, Manjoume! - Judai said.

- Sanda! And yeah, it was. It had been snowing heavily since I had heard the voice, and when the snow cleared, there were no marks anywhere. - Manjoume scratched his chin, looking to the side - ...except for a rusty stain at the side of my window... But yeah, it was probably a ghost as well.

Johan and Asuka sweatdropped.

- Whoah, creepy, Thunder! - Judai said.

- So, please tell us about this ghost of yours, Tenjoin-kun.

- I've already told about it three times! - Asuka fumed. - It is a tall figure clad in a black hooded mantle, with a face like the picture 'The Scream', that glows faintly in the dark. It ocassionally screams in a shrill voice, but doesn't say any recognizable word. It has been seen in both Obelisk Blue's boys and girls dorms, always deep in the night.

- No matter how much I hear about it, it doesn't sound like any of the North Academia cases to me. - Johan said, and then popped some chocolate covered peanuts in his mouth.

- But still, no mystery is left unsolved if Detective Manjoume Thunder is after it! - Manjoume haughtily smiled.

- I think you'll do great, Manjoume! - Johan cutely smiled.

- Ah... ah, thanks. - he blushed.

- Want me to lend you a hand? With all the ghost stuff going on at North Academia, I can probably help.

- Ah... aah, of course, Johan! It will be my pleasure to have you! - Manjoume cutely smiled.

- I'll help too! - Judai cheered.

Manjoume's face became bitter. - What can you do, slacker?

Judai thought for an instant. - I'll bring the snacks!

- Forget it.

- I'll help too. - Asuka said. Manjoume rolled eyes. Double cockblocker?

- Tenjoin-kun, we will be hunting down a ghost. It will be dangerous, so just stay at your dorm.

- But I'm the only one who knows what the ghost looks like! - she protested.

- Looks quite identifiable to me. Kinda hard to confuse it with the Obelisk Blue students. - Manjoume said.

- Besides, it has never attacked anyone. It only slides across the hallways, sometimes screaming.

- You won't know how dangerous a creature is until you corner it. Tenjoin-kun, you stay in your room.

- Yeah. I rather not have you join us, guys. Some of these ghosts can be dangerous and do weird things to people. I rather not have to worry about you all the time. - Johan agreed.

Manjoume nodded. Did Johan actually mean that... or, just like with him, it was just a strategy to keep the cockblockers out?

- Aww, but it will be fun! A ghost! - Judai cheered.

- You heard the gentleman, Judai. - Manjoume frowned.

- But... - Asuka protested.

- It's settled then! We're the new ghostbusters team, Johan and I! - Manjoume said, raising a fist, and then lowered it to hold both of Johan's hands in his. - We'll need new ghostbuster uniforms and a car- let me take care of it all!

- Ah-ah. Really?

- We gotta play the part, don't we? - he got closer to him. - Or would you prefer detective costumes?

Johan cutely smiled, sweatdropping. - Uh, any clothes are fine by me...

Manjoume lowered his chin. - "That's great to know..." We'll wear ghostbusters uniforms then!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Uh, something I would like to know? Why is my uniform different from yours? - Johan asked.

Manjoume adjusted his Ghostbuster uniform. Unlike the ones in the cartoons, his was extremely tight, fitting his slender but shapely body like a glove. It was made from a material that resembled black PVC, and it probably was. A zipper closed it, all the way from his throat to his groin.

He turned to look at Johan's blue one, which had pants that were just a little bit looser than his. But instead of the long-sleeved Ghostbuster jacket, his upper body garments were just a very tight top with a Ghostbusters emblem on the left side of his chest, that left his muscular, perfect arms completely exposed, except for an armband around his right biceps, which had latched some who-knows-what gadget thing.

- Oh, that was the only model in your size. - Manjoume jauntily said.

- But I thought these were custom made? You asked me for my measurements and all. - Johan rebutted.

- "...Whoops." - Manjoume thought. - Well, who cares, as now anyone can tell we're Ghostbusters! Look. - he lead Johan outside. - We even have a car like the real thing!

Johan paced around the vehicle. - Wow... you even got a 1984 car for it?! - It was rather well kept, for all the years that had passed. As he inspected it, he saw the patent.

Where the original Ghostbusters car was 'Ecto-1', this car's patent read 'Ecto-3' and ended with the Japanese hiragana letter 'da'.

Johan frowned. What did that mean? He lowly read to himself.

- Ecto... san... da. - and rolled eyes as he finished.

- I like going all the way, baby! - Manjoume closed eyes and tapped his chest, a smirk on his lips.

- But is it okay? Don't these old cars break down a lot and stuff?

The raven haired opened his eyes. - They do?

- I think.

- Well, how about we go on a test ride to tell. - he smirked anew.

- ...Say Manjoume, you know how they say I'm usually so nice and lovely to people.

- Yes you are. - Manjoume looked at him sweetly. - So why do you bring this up?

- Because, for a minute, I'm gonna be like you and speak my mind. I'm kinda scared to ride that piece of junk.

- Hey! It's not a piece of junk! - Manjoume yelled. - It's an authentic Ghostbusters car! Just like the one in the movie!

- Which was supposed to be a piece of junk within the movie. - Johan shook his head.

- Well, what's the worst that could happen? For it to break down?

Johan thought for a second. - Maybe... to disintegrate in pieces within the first yards?

- At least it would make an interesting story to tell your grandsons. - Manjoume said as Johan sweatdropped. - I wouldn't put ourselves in danger. Let's go for a ride; I promise I'll drive real slow.

- Well... okay. - Johan entered the car. A bunch of flashy Ghostbusters fake indicators decorated the driving panel everywhere.

Manjoume sat on the driver's seat, satisfied. As he turned on the engine, the song 'Ghostbusters' started to play.

- It will play all the time the car is running!

- That's cool, Manjoume!

- ...Jun. Call me Manjoume only in front of the dorks.

- Okay, Manjoume. - Johan smirked.

Manjoume glared at him . -You're cute, but you got a sharp tongue sometimes.

- I like to play jokes on people, just like you enjoy being sarcastic to them.

Manjoume looked at the lightly smiling apricot lips with barely disguised lust. Johan outwitting him made him want to kiss him... badly.

Johan looked to the front, smiling. - Anyway, this is real nice. Makes me feel like a real Ghostbuster!

Manjoume smiled at him. - Yeah.

- So where are we going? - Johan childishly took his head out of the window.

- Look... it would be good to investigate both Obelisk Blue dorms, but we can't freely enter the girls' one. We'll investigate the boys' one first. Should we find nothing, we could ask for permission to investigate the other.

- That, if we reach any of them. Want to bet this will disintegrate halfway?

- What do you want to bet? - Manjoume asked, putting on some sunglasses.

Johan blushed. Manjoume looked hot in those glasses. - If it breaks down halfway, you'll buy me dinner.

- And if we reach the Blue dorm safely, you'll give me a kiss.

Johan smirked. He had heavily suspected it all the way, but it was finally in the open.

- You know, there's only one kind of person I would kiss.

- Really, and what kind would it be?

- A beautiful girlfriend. - he pouted.

Manjoume tried to hold back his rage, but his dark eyebrows heavily frowned under his sunglasses. - What... you only like girls?

- Yeah. Why? You thought I was gay?

- Hmm. - he answered as ambiguously as he could.

- But you know, thinking about it... I might kiss and extremely handsome boyfriend too. - he placed a finger over his lips.

Manjoume's eyebrows arched. - Then I do qualify. - he smirked.

Johan smiled cutely at him.

- "Let's hope this freaking car holds up until Blue dorm..." - Manjoume hotly thought, now placing loads of hope in the Ghostbusters car. - "I know it's like a grandpa car, but still, why does it ride so slowly? It's as if it's loaded with an invisible burden..."

And the music playing didn't let him or Johan hear the muffled sounds coming from the car's trunk...

To be continued.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	2. File 2

Zephyr: Hey there! Back again with the second file... later than expected because of the damned blackouts! Thank you for the review/follow/fave, ChockoHaou, and I'm really glad you like it! And it's no problem at all! I'm glad you like my writing ^_^ I hope you like this chapter, and the next one too XD *Hugs*

And thanks for the follow!

Something I forgot last time... In canon, Manjoume quotes Kindaichi (a famous manga and anime detective) when he plays "detective Thunder". He says all three catchphrases of him in both episodes 39 and 44: "All the mysteries have been solved"; "The criminal... is in here!" and "I'll solve this case... in the name of my grandfather!" (Kindaichi's grandfather was a detective, just like him). Of course, Manjoume can't say this last one the same, so he says "I'll solve this case... in the name of Detective Manjoume Thunder!" (of course, it's always all about him, isn't it) XD The funny thing is, both Manjoume and Kindaichi have the same voice actor, Taiki Matsuno. So he really sounds like Kindaichi when he says these stuff. Too bad he really isn't as good as him XD

Just a word of warning, this chapter will have lots of... blood. Blood and bleeding and more blood. *chuckles* Writing goes like this:

- Talking.

- "Thinking."

Please enjoy the second file!

Manjoume's Mystery Ghost Case Files

Chapter 2

- I won the bet. - long slender legs clad in tight black pants stretched out of the super old car.

Manjoume sensually stretched his upper body as well as Johan exited the car. It had seemed a good idea to play the song 'Ghostbusters' all the time the car was running. Only that he hadn't calculated that from Osiris Red to Obelisk Blue would take half hour in that car. And while he was too concentrated on winning the bet, his companion, who only could just go along the ride, was dizzy from the repeated song.

Johan shook his head and tapped his right ear in an attempt to get rid of the buzzing as he stood down. But who cared about the buzzing... it had been great!

- Just give me a minute to collect myself. - Johan said, and tapped his opposite ear. Reasonably satisfied, he walked decidedly to Manjoume.

Midnight black eyes opened widely as Johan moved his sunglasses up, over his forehead. Crystal green eyes glittered in amusement and apricot lips curved up as Johan stared closely at Manjoume's face.

In a swift move, he grabbed the slender waist and bent the dark duelist backwards as in a judo move.

Manjoume's eyes widened even more as Johan's warm, soft lips covered his, softly massaging them. Slowly, he hugged him back and closed his eyes. He massaged Johan's lips back, his hand moving up to stroke the silky teal hair, but his sudden hunger didn't allow his to keep such pace. He slid his tongue between apricot lips, and as he repeated the movement, he felt Johan's lips parting to let his tongue meet his.

He opened his mouth more, his tongue warmly coiling around Johan's, his body unconsciously moving closer, until his hips contacted their counterpart. He moved his thigh up, wrapping his leg sensually around the Nordic champion's, as he moved both hands to his face's sides, licking and sucking his tongue, as Johan kissed him harder as well, his shapely hands moving up and down his V-shaped back, ocassionally stroking the raven locks. He sucked and nipped the pale lips gently, softly pulling them with his, his tongue exploring the other duelist's mouth. And just as suddenly as he had started kissing him... he stopped.

- Consider my part of the bet fulfilled, Jun. - Johan smirked before leaving for the Obelisk Blue dorm.

- "Ah... aah... I meant just any kiss... Just a cheek kiss would have been fine..."

He looked at Johan's cutely smiling face.

- "...Not that I'm complaining or anything..." H-heey! You can't just kiss me like that and just leave?!

- Oh? I get it- Manjoume-san wants some more, huh? - Johan smirked.

- It's not that! Are we boyfriends now?! You like me too, right?!

- Boyfriends, huh? - Johan rested his right index on his right cheek. - I'll think about it.

- Yarrrrroooooo... - Manjoume hugged Johan's waist as the smirking North Academia transfer student walked to the Blue dorm again. - I'm not releasing you until you accept!

- Ha ha ha! - Johan laughed as he walked some steps more. He then turned around and kissed Manjoume wildly, placing wet kisses on his mouth, cheeks, neck and nose.

As he moved away from a now very blushing Manjoume, he smirked. - Let's do our best to solve this case, boyfriend.

- Ah... - Manjoume blinked, snapping out of it, as he watched Johan walk to the Blue dorm again. He then noticed the several girls and some guys around them, at a prudential distance, bleeding severely through their noses. He blushed more and ran to Johan.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Once the two duelists went down the car, the trunk came to life with some living contents making their way to the back passengers' seat.

- Ouch! Quit it! - a voice said.

- Can you believe those two? Johan would have to give him a kiss!

- Who cares about that. Let's get out, quick!

The two shadows attempted to pull the door open.

- No good! We're trapped in here!

- Damee! There has to be a way out!

- Well, for that we would need the car keys! And Manjoume has them!

The other shadow facepalmed. - Why did I let you convince me to come along? 'Let's go', he said. 'It will be fun!'

- Well... - the shadow laughed idiotically. - It will be an interesting tale to tell your grandsons!

It received a slap by the other shadow.

- Yeah. I absolutely deserved that. - it sighed.

- There must be some way to get out. Let's take a look. - the shadow started touching the control panel randomly.

It succeeded... in activating one of the Ghostbusters indicators, and the song 'Ghostbusters' started playing again.

- Oh, no! Not that! - and it tried to turn it off. The only thing it managed was to turn it louder.

- Aahhh! Stop that! It's making my ears bleed! - the other shadow screamed, covering its ears.

- I don't know... how to turn it off... - the other shadow touched every button frantically. Where was the damned volume control here?!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Um... boyfriend?

- Yes, darling?

- Will you excuse me for a while? We still have time until the hour the ghost appears.

- Sure. I'll wait in the cafeteria.

Manjoume nodded and gave a quick kiss to Johan. He then walked away, knowing that there would be nobody at the broad balcony he was about to visit.

The raven haired smirked as he saw the empty place, just as he expected. He then proceeded to dance wildly 'Together forever' three times, 'There must be an angel' two times, 'Show me heaven' another two, and then 'Macarena', 'Mi perro dinamita' and 'Sexyback' once each. As a corollary, he danced and sang 'Ghostbusters', mimicking the movements of a ghostbuster hunting a ghost.

When he returned to Johan's side, an hour after he'd left, he was surprised to see how messy the raven haired looked.

- Johan! - and he hugged him.

- Where have you been, concentration camp?

- Just doing some gymnastics. - the raven haired smirked. -They set me in the right mood for investigating.

- You could have told me, so we'd do them together.

The raven haired smirked. - I'll be sure to tell you next time. "There's plenty of workouts I'd try with you..." - he tried not to let his perverted grin show.

- You must be thirsty. Do you want to drink something?

Manjoume tried to hide his perverted smile again. He couldn't fully do it. - Thank you, Johan. A fresh drink will do nicely.

Johan nodded and called the waitress, who looked at them blushing as Johan asked her for two sodas with lime juice, while Manjoume cuddled up to him closer, face lightly nuzzling his neck as his arms wrapped Johan's body. She managed to leave just as her nose was starting to bleed.

- So, which are the plans for tonight, Detective Thunder? - Johan asked, lightly stroking the raven head.

- Mmm. - Manjoume revelled in the soft caress. - "Wild sex the whole night, would you like that?" Uh, I have made a drawing of the places where the ghost shows up. It is often seen between 12 and 1 a.m., so we'll go into hiding at a nearby spot. When we see it, we'll jump it.

- Jump it? How can you jump a ghost?

Manjoume shook his head. - I have a suspicion... it is not really a ghost. We've never seen or heard of a ghost that looked and behaved like that at North Academia, have we?

Johan blinked. - Yeah, we haven't... But what evidence do you have to say it's not really a ghost?

- None... yet. It's just my hard-boiled detective's intuition. - he smirked on Johan's neck.

Johan pouted, sweatdropping. - Well, it could be a possibility. But why would someone dress as a ghost and do that? It's kinda weird.

- Rehearsal for Halloween?

Johan anime sweatdropped. - No way.

- We'll know when we see it. - Manjoume straightened as the waitress came back with their order.

- Thank you! - both duelists gave her their charming smiles. The waitress nodded before leaving, nosebleeding again.

- A toast. - Manjoume lifted his glass.

- Okay. - Johan took his in his hand.

- A toast for my new, wonderful... partner. - Manjoume smirked, and tapped his drink to Johan's, before drinking it slowly.

- Jun. - Johan cutely smiled. - Thanks for that. - he drank his beverage as well.

- Ahh. Not bad. - Manjoume left his empty glass over the table. As soon as he did, he was pulled to a kiss by Johan.

- Mm... - the raven haired moaned, as Johan downright slid his tongue into his mouth, cuddling him closer to him by his waist, the hand over it sliding down until it reached Manjoume's ass.

- Ah! - Manjoume gasped in their kiss, slowly lifting his butt up in the air until he reached an all fours position to the side of Johan, who was still kissing him lewdly, and used this new position to grope Manjoume's ass further.

- Johan, stop groping my ass so blatantly in public! - Manjoume whispered.

- Hmmm. - Johan groped Manjoume more. - Well, I like your ass. Sue me!

The teal haired pulled Manjoume to him while openly kissing him, making him land clumsily on his lap, the raven haired hugging his neck as he kissed back.

- You look... so good... in that uniform... - Johan whispered to him between kisses, as he released his butt, and moved that hand between the raven haired's legs, such action covered by the table to others, the only hint of it being Manjoume's hugely widening eyes.

- Can you stop doing that?!

Johan and Manjoume startled as they looked at the source of the voice. The waitress had somehow managed to put a scary frowning face despite the streams of blood running down her nose. As all her reply, she pointed at a board nearby.

Both Ghostbusters looked at the board. It read:

'CAFETERIA RULES

No littering.

No loitering.

You break it, you buy it. This includes everything, even hymens.

You must buy at least one fucking coffee to stay in the place. This is not a public park.

No multiple people sitting on one chair.'

- Sorry! - they both said, as Manjoume moved off Johan.

- Ahem... - Manjoume adjusted his clothes.

- Heh heh. - Johan giggled to himself, smirking.

- Well, it's about time. Let's go, Johan.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Manjoume couldn't deny, there was something incredibly romantic in all the situation. First, the romance of being Ghostbusters, waiting to catch a ghost. Next, the romance of being detectives, waiting for the criminal to show up.

And finally, the most important one...

... The thrill of doing all this with the one he loved, who was next to him in the hide, his flawless form looking just like a shadow in the dark, but he could hear his very soft breathing and feel the warmth of his presence. Not to mention, he'd still exchange a few words with him when the situation around allowed it.

Yes... all this situation was even better than he'd dreamt of, Manjoume smiled.

The silence was sepulchral around them, and it was barely past midnight. The raven haired shook his head. What a bunch of nerds, all asleep at such hour... He imagined them sleeping in carebears pajamas and with an old fashioned sleeping cap. Hell, they deserved it.

However, even in the deep silence... a terror movie music started to play somewhere in the dorms.

- Tch, who the hell likes to listen to this kind of stuff. - Manjoume muttered.

He heard Johan giggle quietly.

Manjoume smirked as an idea lit up in his head. - I'm feeling uneasy, Johan. Let me cuddle up to you. - he said, moving closer to him and shamelessly sliding a hand over Johan's closest thigh.

However, a true, very real feeling of uneasiness possessed him that moment.

And right then, Johan startled, looking behind them.

Manjoume's eyes widened hugely as he turned around as well.

A tall, black hooded cape clad figure.

Johan's eyes widened in horror as well.

A faintly glowing, horrendous face like the picture 'The Scream'.

- SKeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhH...! - it's scream was like shattering glass.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! - Johan and Manjoume hugged each other as the ghost suddenly approached its hands to them.

To be finished!


	3. File 3

Zephyr: Finally, the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing, ChockoHaou, and yeah, I love the craziness of those cafeteria rules too XD I'm glad you like this story so much, and I hope you'll like it even better after you read this last file. Thank you very much! *hugs you*

And thank you for the new fave!

As I am writing this, it is the 22nd December of 2012, a day after the end of the world. They say a new era was coming, so to start with something really new, here goes... NorthAcademiaShipping lemon! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Johan Andersen and Jun Manjoume... are getting their game on! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Writing goes like this:

- Talking.

- "Thinking."

Please enjoy the huuuuuuuuuge third file (32kb+! ! ! !) ! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy! ! ! ! ! !

Manjoume's Mystery Ghost Case Files

Chapter 3

All of Manjoume and Johan's spiky locks stood on end. Their blood froze, faces becoming ashy white as the gross apparition wailed before them, flailing strangely in the air before moving away, sliding over one of the side corridors.

Both duelists remained frozen for some seconds more, giving enough time to the ghost to escape out of their sight.

- What was that...? I don't think it was a ghost... It looked too solid and real... - Johan muttered.

- After it! - Manjoume shouted, jumping out of his hiding place and running in the direction the ghost had fled to.

- Ah, wait...! - Johan tried to catch him with a hand, to no avail. He jumped out of his hiding place as well, following the raven head.

- Kusooo... where did it go...? - Manjoume asked, as the hall met a junction.

- That was a person dressed as a ghost! Even if it didn't make noise or anything...

- And I'll catch them! Mark my words: I'll solve this mystery, in the name of Detective Manjoume Thunder!

- Jun... - Johan cutely smiled.

- You go to the left! I'll go to the right. - Manjoume screamed, running to said corridor.

- O...ou! - Johan followed suit.

- "There was something about that ghost... I swear I have seen its face before... but where?" - Manjoume thought, quickly running down the hall. He turned around a corner, checked around, ran down another hall, turned around yet another corner, and kept running down the new hall. The place seemed deserted.

Was it really a ghost, and had disappeared into thin air? Manjoume frowned and kept running. He wouldn't stop until he inspected the whole place.

His face lifted as he saw a figure in the hide behind a decorative drawer. Manjoume smirked. That stupid "ghost"... it thought it could escape the greatest detective of all times?

With caution, he tiptoed to the drawer, until only a few inches separated him from the shady figure. He then jumped over it like a black panther over its prey.

- Got you, "ghost"! ! ! - he screamed, landing over the figure and grabbing it.

- Waahhh! ! ! - the figure yelled as Manjoume and it rolled on the floor several times due to his impulse. - What do you think you're doing?! ! ! ! !

Oops. Manjoume froze as he recognized the voice.

With an annoyed face, Johan stopped their rolling around, one elbow to the side of them, and him over Manjoume.

- Johan! So you were the ghost?!

- Baka! ! ! - Johan resisted the urge to give Manjoume a comedic head slap. - I saw the "ghost" heading here, so I decided to go into cover. It exited through that door, but when I tried to follow it, the door was locked. So I'm waiting for it to return.

- Hmm... You mean the back door? That door leads outside... I wonder...

- Yeah. Suspicious, isn't it? Only the security and the leader of the dorm should have access to that door.

- Wonder if it really is a ghost? - Manjoume pondered.

- No way. - Johan replied, letting his elbow relax and getting closer to Manjoume. - I wonder what's really going on here.

- Um... Johan? - Manjoume blushed as the teal haired rested his head over his chest. - Shouldn't you be moving away?

Johan smiled, and moved his hand forward to stroke Manjoume's chest. The raven haired gulped. After a few seconds, Johan moved up, to kiss his lips, over and over. Manjoume startled as he felt Johan's hard penis against his, the tight fabric of their pants making the contact as intimate as if they were wearing nothing.

- Johan... Seriously...? - Manjoume mumbled, as he saw the teal haired sit up and remove his shirt. It was dark, but he could tell... all of Johan's chiseled forms, his grown pectorals, his small waist with a tight six-pack, the movement of his back muscles...

- Spur of the moment. - Johan sensually licked his lips before moving down again over Manjoume. - You'll get this often with me.

Johan slowly moved up over him, crawling over Manjoume like a predator animal. He licked his chin, making him shudder, and then moved down to capture the zipper's handle between his teeth. With a swift head movement, he harshly tugged it down, opening the zipper all the way to his waist.

Johan smirked at Manjoume, and then moved his Ghostbuster jacket to the sides, sinking his head under the PVC-like clothing, kissing the pale skin underneath.

- Ah... ahh! - Manjoume moaned, neck arching back as Johan kissed him all over the left side of his chest. He felt Johan move to kiss his lower sternum, as his hot hands lovingly slid down his body, palms stroking his tight waist.

- N-gghh! - Manjoume squirmed as Johan moved up again, now kissing the right side of his chest, trailing up and down, until he opened his mouth to turn his kisses into licks.

- Ah... Uhh! - Manjoume moaned and squirmed again, blushing hotly as he felt that hot, sensual tongue exploring him, until it licked his left nipple.

- Ah...Uhh! - he arched his back at the contact. - Ah... aah! - his body was so sensitive to Johan's touch. He could feel it... his mind rapidly clouding with lust, his body disappearing to his senses except for the parts Johan was contacting...

- Nice uniform, this one.

- ...Huh...? - Manjoume moaned.

- Lets me... enjoy you thoroughly before taking it off. - Johan smirked.

- S-seriously... Johan...? - Manjoume gasped, as Johan moved away a little, teasingly pushing the zipper further. - You're... going all the way?

Johan smirked to himself as he pushed the zipper even lower, exposing Manjoume's tight underwear. His large erection was forming an unmistakable bulge as Johan released it from its PVC prison.

- Nngh! - Manjoume gritted his teeth as Johan's very warm hand caressed the straining, tight lump. - What if... we get found out...?

Johan smirked, in a more sinister way than before. Manjoume's eyes widened as Johan pulled down his underwear, fully freeing his large erection to his leisure. - That... only makes it more exciting, doesn't it? Besides... it looks like... everyone's asleep. They're all good kids, aren't they? Except for us.

- Ah... - Manjoume hazily peered down, as Johan grabbed his cock with a hand, pulling it up, and lowered his head, letting his tongue out. - Ah... stop!

Johan stopped just a few milimeters before his tongue contacted Manjoume's dick. - What is it?

- Haa... haa... you do that, and I don't think I'll be able to hold back...

Johan smirked. - Oh? You're the expressive type? But you know, I really want to eat your cock. - he massaged it slowly in his hand.

- Hah... - Manjoume gasped, his blush intensifying.

- I was also planning to bang you real hard. So that would really make you scream, huh. - he smirked anew, and lowered his face again to his cock.

- Ah... No, Joha...! Hmphh! ! ! - just as Johan's mouth contacted his dick, his hand muffled him. - Mmmmphh! - he moaned, the scream it actually was effectively silenced by Johan's hand, as his whole body twitched in pleasure as Johan licked his whole undershaft slowly.

- N... nghh! ! ! ! - he squirmed as Johan's tongue played with the ridge of his head. Unable to get any other grip, he grabbed a handful of Johan's hair, without pulling it. His other hand got a strong grip on one of Johan's muscular shoulders, clenching his fingers hard on his flesh.

- Sensitive... and expressive... - Johan mused, and lapped the exposed head, smiling as he noticed the precum on his tongue.

- Nnnnmm... - Manjoume moaned, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, as Johan erotically teased the hard head, swirling his very warm, wet tongue around it.

- Ah... - Johan's cheeks colored as Manjoume took out his tongue as well, softly licking the hand that was muffling him. For some reason, that unexpected action sent shivers to his spine and bolts to his groin. His face returned to the throbbing member, licking it rapidly and occasionally sucking it softly, his warm hands gripping the slender pale hips in place.

- Ngh... - Manjoume slowly tossed his head, squirming in the overwhelming pleasure Johan was giving him. Plenty of wet noises could be heard as the teal haired duelist opened his mouth and sucked his head in, his head bobbing up and down as his tongue teased the enlarged flesh. But suddenly, he stopped, moving back to sit on his toes.

- Now get up, precious. - Johan helped him up and pulled him to his body. Despite the gentleness of his words, Manjoume could tell, even in the dark, the fiery lust in Johan's face.

The Nordic duelist gently pushed Manjoume to the wall, trapping him between it and his body.

- Time to expose that little ass to me. I'll take really good care of it. - he said, and pushed the Ghostbuster uniform off Manjoume's shoulders and down to his thighs. The raven haired duelist attempted to fully take it off, but Johan stopped him. - Don't fully undress. If someone comes around, you can quickly dress again like this. Besides - he smirked - this is just fine for what I'm going to do.

- Ha... hah... - Manjoume gasped, eyes half closed in lust, desperately missing Johan's contact. - Hurry...

Johan smirked. - Right on. But first, look. - he took something out of his pocket and snickered. - Take a look at the brand of it.

Manjoume looked. The lubricant bottle had a Ghostbusters symbol.

- Gotta play the part, don't we? - Johan smirked.

- Bakamono! ! ! ! What "spur of the moment" you said?! - Manjoume growled.

Johan cutely smiled. - Well, the place and moment are. But you know, I like to be "always ready". Like a good boy scout. Don't I make a good boy scout?

- You do. But this would ruin your reputation. - Manjoume smirked.

- Heh heh. - Johan cutely smiled again, in a more mischievous way.

- Now hurry... - he said in a throaty voice.

- Aye, cap'n. - Johan said in a lustful voice. He got closer to Manjoume and opened his mouth, entwining his tongue with his, as his right hand made its way down and rubbed his slick fingers against Manjoume's throbbing entrance. Manjoume kissed him back, his bare back rubbing against the cold wall, twitching as one of Johan's fingers entered ever so further in him, his touch with the slick substance sending shivers up his body, making him anticipate eagerly what was about to come.

He shuddered again as his entrance was stretched further, as another of Johan's fingers penetrated him, softly coating him with the thick substance, as his tongue left his and his head moved down to now suck on his neck, hot lips softly squeezing the pale flesh, making him shiver in delight.

- Ah... hah... - he moaned, lost in the sensations in his body, helpless against Johan's ever further invasion. His inner walls clenched Johan's fingers ocasionally, reacting on their own at the intrusion.

- Is this okay... - he heard Johan moan - Don't wanna keep putting fingers in...

Manjoume moaned in affirmation, albeit a bit insecure. His eyes closed tightly as a second coat of lubricant was smeared against his inner walls. Johan was surely being thorough.

- Ah... - he moaned, as he felt the two fingers make his insides even slicker. He felt his neglected erection twitch, and he lowered his hand to take care of it himself, but he heard Johan 'tsk'-ing. He opened his eyes, peering at Johan shaking his head.

- Almost done... Hold back for a minute. - he gave a couple of final strokes and retired his fingers. Manjoume saw him straighten and quickly open his belt. Through the dark, he could barely tell, but he was almost sure that Johan's tight blue pants were bulging in an obscene way. Johan opened his zipper and pulled down his underwear. Manjoume's eyes widened as he could tell the huge shadow of Johan's penis, for a moment before the teal haired duelist turned him around, his chest against the wall.

- Ready? - Johan asked in a lustful voice.

- Y-yeah... - Manjoume moaned, and shuddered in delight as he felt that muscular, warm body latched against his. He closed his eyes, but suddenly opened them again as his anus was hugely stretched, Johan's hard, wet flesh pushing his throbbing walls so much he thought it would split in two. Just how big was he?!

Johan hugged him tighter, embracing him in a hot grip as he slid inside further, softly gasping in his ear.

- Are you okay... You suddenly got all tense... - he gasped.

- Ah... aah. Yeah... you're... just... so big... - Manjoume gasped.

Johan softly smiled. - That's why... I used so much lubricant... Otherwise... But tell me... if it hurts too much...

- Ahh... wait... until I adjust... - Manjoume moaned.

- Sure... - he stroke the pale neck, placing soft kisses on the nape, as Manjoume gulped and gasped, looking for a more comfortable position. He didn't find an exact one, but it felt better if he opened his legs and moved up his ass a little. Besides, that position was probably sexier for Johan too.

- This is better... - he gasped, placing his hands on the wall.

- Then I can move now? You're not going to scream again, are you?

Manjoume shook his head. - I can't promise anything.

Johan chuckled.

- F-fuck, it's so big and hard... - he sensually clenched his walls around it.

- Nnggh! - Johan winced.

- "I'm really gonna wear it out..." - Manjoume thought, smirking. - You can move now.

Johan nodded, breaking his hug to hold Manjoume's small hips in his hands. Softly, he thrusted forwards, a few more inches of his dick entering the raven head.

- Ah... aah! - Manjoume moaned, doing his best not to scream. Johan kept entering more inches... really, how big was he?!

And just as softly, Johan bucked his hips, the raven haired moaning again at the movement.

- Jun... - Johan whispered, as he hugged him again, softly thrusting into him.

- Ah... - Manjoume moaned, eyes closed, as Johan stood still again, latching against his body, making him slowly lean forward and rest his chest and erection against the wall. His head tossed on its own, resting against Johan's forehead and then his shoulder.

- Feels good? - Johan mumbled in his hair.

Manjoume gasped, and nodded, at fault at words. He felt Johan's hips move again, softly, in a very slow and short, but now continue motion.

- M...mmm... - Manjoume moaned, shivering at the rubbing of that incredible dick inside of him. As the movement continued, he couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp.

- Hmmm... - Johan hummed in his ear. He continued the slow rhythm, doing his best to make Manjoume used to it, but it soon proved too much for him. And the raven haired's moans and gasps rapidly intensified to a point where he judged he really wouldn't mind further impact. Grabbing his hips with a hand, he thrusted longer and harder into him.

- Aah! - Manjoume moaned in surprise, opening his eyes. That had felt so good... He closed his eyes again, resting his head against Johan's shoulder once more, as the teal haired pounced into him harder, his body becoming sensitive again, each thrust sending electric bolts all over his body.

- Aah... aah.. ah.. - Johan gasped softly in his ear, his now faster moving cock deliciously constricted by Manjoume's wet, hot walls.

- Hah... hah... hah... hah... - Manjoume gasped softly, his lithe body flailed by Johan's moderately intense thrusts. He licked the saliva that was threatening to dribble from his mouth.

- Still enjoying yourself? - Johan gasped in a throaty voice, as his pace became a bit harder.

- Hah... hah... hah... you're good... Johan... - Manjoume gasped. Johan cutely smiled as he captured the pale lips with his, eating them for a moment before he let his mouth free to let him gasp at his leisure.

And he would make him gasp, all right.

Slowly, he moved back, and then forward, giving a long thrust where he impaled his whole dick inside of Manjoume. The Japanese duelist let out a long surprised moan, and squealed as Johan rubbed the tip of his dick against his prostate.

- Aaaah... eeeh... ah... ah... - he squirmed, fucking himself in Johan's dick to feel that wonderful sensation again.

Johan smirked and moved back, returning to a fast pace, alternating short thrusts with long ones that rubbed against Manjoume's prostate, making him cry like a cat in heat.

- Ahhhh... aaaah... aaaaaaahhhhh... ahhhh, Jo... han... - he moaned, as apricot hands were gripping his hips to thrust more firmly into him. His saliva was dribbling down his mouth freely. - Fuck... me... like that... aaah...!

Johan smirked, his hips pacing up even more, as his cock slammed into Manjoume, the raven haired duelist's knees weakening as he tried steadying himself into a plain wall, inevitably failing to do so. Johan held him against his body, penetrating him deeper, his heavy balls slapping against the tiny ass with each powerful thrust, Manjoume's cock bouncing and sprinkling precum with each hit.

- Ah...ah...ah...ah...! - Manjoume cried. He was conscious that his moans and yelps were becoming louder, but he was unable to stop himself. Maybe someone would come any moment to see what was happening, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Not when that wet, hard, throbbing flesh was assaulting his body with jolts of pleasure so strong that it felt like a mass of jelly that could only be standing straight because of Johan's powerful arms holding him.

- Ah... ah... hah... hah... - Johan felt sweat dribbling down his forehead, his body so hot as if the flames of Hell were engulfing him, his hips thrusting at an inhuman speed, with all his might into Manjoume. - Ah-ah-ahh-ah-ahh-ah...! Ahh, Jun, Jun, I'm... close... !

- Ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh... me-too...ahh! - Manjoume managed to say, wildly flailed by Johan's insanely fast and powerful thrusts. He could feel it... that familiar wet sensation... but this time, it was quite stronger.

- J-Jun... ah... ahhhhh...AAAAAAAHH! ! ! ! - Johan screamed, unable to hold back, as a powerful spurt of semen shot from his cock, deep inside Manjoume, and many others followed, filling up the delicate raven haired's ass and splashing outside due to his savage thrusts.

- Oh... Joha... nnn... Ah... AH AH AHHHHH! ! ! ! - Manjoume screamed as well, his body tensing up and relaxing all of a sudden, as he released his heavy load, spurts of cum splashing against the wall and his body, semen staining him everywhere from his chest to his thighs, as he felt Johan come powerfully inside of him.

- Hah... hah... hah... hah... - Johan gasped, his strength leaving him for a moment, almost dropping to the floor together with Manjoume. He leaned forward, to support both his weight and his boyfriend's against the wall. - Haaa... haaa... haaa...

- Ahhh... hah...hah... - Manjoume panted heavily. He let his head drop over his chest for an instant, and then he leaned backwards against his excellent lover, a warm, happy sensation spreading all over his body. - Fuck, Johan... - he muttered.

The teal haired couldn't help but let a yawn escape his lips before covering them. - Huh?

Manjoume cutely smiled. - You must be exhausted. That was awesome, hot stuff.

Apricot lips curved up. - Exhausted for five minutes, at most. - he smirked.

- Ooh, Johan is acting macho on me. - Manjoume smirked. - Even though I can so believe that, you'll have to show it to me.

- Don't mind if I do. And thanks. I enjoyed it a lot, too. - Johan cuddled him closer, but suddenly, he stiffened, blushing.

- What is it, Johan? - Manjoume asked, stroking his cheek.

- Uh... we were both pretty loud at the end, weren't we? - he gulped. - Maybe we were heard, after all.

- Uh, oh well, so?

- Maybe we should get decent before someone does show up. - Johan said, very serious.

- Uh, okay... - said Manjoume, completely unwilling.

- Here. - Johan handed him some tissues.

Manjoume raised an eyebrow. - Spur of the moment, huh...

Johan cutely smiled. - Still a problem with that?

- ...No. - Manjoume took the tissues and began wiping himself. Incredible... drops, trails and squirts everywhere... he was covered in his own semen! And what he had gotten from Johan and was now leaking from his asshole was no joke, either. He quickly cleaned up himself despite the media's limitations.

- Fuck, where did I toss the shirt...? - Johan asked himself, looking around, as Manjoume zipped up his clothes again. He had to do it slowly now, as his PVC suit latched to his humid skin as if it had a life of its own. Squinting, he divised it in a corner below the drawer, and he knelt to retrieve it.

Suddenly, they both startled. A tiny sound had come from a specific direction. Done with extreme delicacy and care... the back door was opening.

Both duelists froze in place. No muscle in their bodies moved, not even their eyelids' did, as the door closed slowly. They could see it... a shadow, sliding mutely across the corridor... as it looked from side to side, they recognized it... the ghost they'd seen before.

Johan frowned. Was it really a person dressed as a ghost? It was so subtle...

- It's now or never! - Manjoume harshly whispered to him. - Let's jump it!

Manjoume trampled noisily to the ghost, followed by Johan.

- SkreeeeeeH...! - the ghost yelped as it was caught off guard. The raven haired duelist jumped over him like a tiger, sending it to the floor, and his companion pinned it to the ground. Now it was clear; it was no ghost! They would have jumped through it if was. Of course! Did they ever think otherwise?!

- You're trapped now! ! ! - Johan screamed.

- You have nowhere to run to, "ghost"! ! ! - Manjoume yelled, struggling with the wriggling ghost.

- Who is a ghost-skreee! ! ! Ouch-skree-release me! ! ! ! - the voice sounded rather familiar.

A moment of doubt on Johan and Manjoume's side was all that was needed for the ghost to wriggle out of their grip.

- Skreeee! ! ! Two half naked Ghostbusters were about to rape me! ! ! ! - the ghost ran away.

Johan and Manjoume became frozen for a second before Manjoume resumed his hunt.

- Why would I want to rape an abomination like you when I have just been fucked by Johan! ! ! - he tackled it to the floor.

- Manjoume! ! ! - Johan screamed, frowning.

Now it was the ghost's turn to be stunned.

- Signor Manjoume?! Signor Johan-skee?!

Said students froze completely. Was it... what they thought it was?!

After some unmeasurable time of complete silence, Manjoume's jaw thawed enough to speak.

- Pro... professor Chronos?

- Sono toori-nanone-skee! - Chronos frowned.

- Why-why would you dress and act like a ghost?!

- Who's dressing and acting like a ghost-nanone?!

- Well... your glowing face and sliding around at midnight... - Johan said, dubiously.

- This is a beauty mask! I go to Ayukawa-sensei's at night to have it applied, since it's awkward to do it in plain daylight. For many reasons! - Chronos frowned.

- What about the black cape? - Manjoume asked.

- I'm not supposed to let this mask touch any other part of my body. And it hurts, skeee! - Manjoume and Johan suddenly realized those screams were of pain. Whatever that mask was made of, it was too harsh on Chronos' sallow skin.

The professor regained his detached air before continuing. - I should ask you what are you doing here as well, but it's quite obvious now. Nobody was supposed to see me, since students are supposed to be sleeping at this hour. I guess I've been way too lenient with them. If they have so much spare time, I'll give them double homework from tomorrow.

He leaned forward. - Just like you two, signores Manjoume and Johan, who apparently have enough time to play Ghostbusters and to... - Chronos' face became red with embarrassment. A second later, both younger duelists' faces followed suit.

Once again, an uncomfortable silence spreaded for an undefined amount of time. Finally, Chronos tidied himself.

- For you, it will be four times the homework.

- ... - Manjoume silenced for a bit before speaking. - Professor Chronos. How would we explain such conditions to the others?

- Eh... nanone. - Chronos sweatdropped.

- Chronos-sensei. How about we all just forget about this whole incident, and live the rest of our lives peacefully? - Johan suggested.

- Yes... - Manjoume agreed. - Kinda like when a story ends, and it was actually all a dream and stuff. - In fact, many of the things that happened tonight were like out of a dream... - he looked tenderly at Johan. - or out of a nightmare. - he looked, more covertly, at Chronos.

Chronos thought for a long time. The two duelists just stared, expectantly.

- Next time I catch you playing Ghostbusters or... - his face became red again. A couple seconds later, Johan and Manjoume's did too. - ... I'll definitely give you quadruple homework! - he glared at them over his shoulder, and left.

Johan and Manjoume blinked.

- Phew... Um... we better get rid of Ecto-sanda as soon as possible, too. - Manjoume whispered to Johan.

He nodded, following the raven haired as he walked away. - By the way, Jun, next time you scream out loud you've been fucked by me, I won't do it again. Got it?

- Eh... sorry, just a spur of the moment thing. - Manjoume smirked. - But would you really do that? That's quite a high punishment.

Manjoume looked at Johan, who was now walking in front of him.

- Hey, would you really?

Johan kept walking, hiding his ironic smile from him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Johan and Manjoume walked out of the Blue Dorm, now fully dressed up though with rather untidy clothes, and headed for their car. On the way, Manjoume hugged Johan's waist closely.

- So the case was a success... I say we go to my dorm and celebrate the rest of the night...

- Heh heh, and what kind of celebration do you have in mind, hee...? - Johan hugged Manjoume's shoulders.

However, such dialogue was interrupted by a familiar sound. The song 'Ghostbusters' was playing at top volume, from the Ghostbusters car.

- What the... - Manjoume froze for a second before running to the car, followed by Johan. He inspected the car as he approached it. There was no sign of it being treated with force. Maybe the tape player was broken? His fault for relying on 1984 technology. Nobody would have noticed if he had replaced it with something more modern.

Frowning at Johan, he dramatically opened the car's door. The Ghostbusters indicator-ridden panel lit up, revealing a drooling, half dead Judai, whose eyes had been replaced by spinning spirals.

- What... the...

- Who... are you gonna call... - he muttered, singing the song he'd heard over fifty times at full volume now.

Manjoume looked at him with contempt, frowning.

- I say we throw him together with the car in the ocean. Nobody will ever know.

And then, he noticed Asuka, on the farther seat, in a similar state.

- ...Ghostbusters... - she muttered.

- Tenjoin-kun too?! Will you tell me, what the hell are you doing in here?! - Manjoume commanded, but Johan put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn.

- I don't think they'll be in condition to answer questions for a couple of hours at least. - he shook his head.

- Grr. - he turned to the car again. - What do we do with them?

Johan thought for a moment. - Hmm. I have an idea. How about this? - and he whispered his plan to Manjoume.

He stared at his green eyes for a moment. Johan couldn't help but smile in amusement. - You're a bit of a mischievous imp, aren't you. - he stroke his cheek. - You're even more delicious than I thought...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Judai slowly woke up. What had happened?

He sat up. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in the Ghostbusters car...

He looked around. At his side was Asuka, still out. He then noticed a note to his side. He blinked as he grabbed it, and then opened it.

'_Welcome to the ghost dimension. There's no return to Earth from here'_

Judai looked around, at the foggy surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest... And red eyes were staring at them from the shadows...

Judai's eyes widened.

Many red eyes...

- EAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- How much time do you think it'll take them to realize they're in the hot springs? - Manjoume asked, cuddling closer to Johan's naked body under his bedsheets.

Johan sleepily purred. - Not too much... five or ten minutes, I'd say. - he yawned.

He stroke his cheek. - You're so cunning. Maybe we should do this kind of things often from now on...

The end!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Epilogue

- What do you mean, the hot springs?! This is the ghost dimension! - Judai yelled to a frowning Asuka.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Zephyr: And it's over! ! ! The ending is a bit threatening, though... If you add both Johan and Manjoume's terrific brainpower, Johan's mischievous disposition and Manjoume's sarcastic nature (and money), and they teamed up, they would bring the whole Academia to their knees in no time... talk about partners in crime...

Anyway, yeah, well, all the fic was kinda like an excuse for the lemon in this chapter. And I'm so proud to say, I've been the first to publish a whole sex scene with this, my favorite couple! I'm so happy!

Ladies and gentlemen, a toast, for it is the very first time Johan Andersen and Jun Manjoume had actually fucked in a fic. No implied stuff, no other things. Real sex, with penetration. I raise my glass... for many hot and passionate fucks more.

See you soon in my main fic, From the Shadows! ! ! !


End file.
